Sabor a metal
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Los ojos no eran suficiente./MadaIzu./Este fic participa en el reto "Darkfic" del foro "La aldea Oculta entre las hojas".


**_Pareja:_** _MadaIzu._

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Kishimoto._

 ** _Aviso:_** _Este fic pertenece al reto "Darkfic" de "La aldea oculta entre las hojas"._

* * *

 ** _Sabor a metal_**

* * *

El momento preciso en que vio el cuerpo de su hermano caído –ahora ya en total quietud, y frío-, el sentimiento que lo ahogó fue la congoja. Madara sabía que estaba muerto, ya no era un niño, como para intentar revivir al muerto, con promesas de "todo estará bien", o un… "por favor resiste". Izuna había muerto, lo sabía, era tan obvio e irreversible, que no pudo más que llorar, e intentar apartar la mirada del cadáver.

Los Uchiha se habían reunido alrededor, le dijeron su pésame, y luego cada uno siguió con su vida y temió más por su supervivencia, porque ni un prodigio pudo contra la impiedad de la muerte. Madara supuso que a diferencia de lo que pasaba con su clan, los Senju podrían estar festejando. Ellos podrían pensar en futuras batallas gloriosas donde matarían otras cabecillas – a él-, o tal vez, estarían hastiados de escuchar el repetitivo discurso de Hashirama. La verdad es que ahora nada de eso importaba, el resentimiento de Madara era fuerte, sí, pero no el suficiente como para ir en su busca con grito de guerra. El ahora solo le dictaba el quedarse ahí, cerca de su pequeño hermano –el único que le quedaba. El único que le importaba-, hasta que el siguiente día venga, y no tenga más que hacer con el cuerpo de alguien que sería devorado por los gusanos.

Se despeinó los cabellos cuando llegó la hora pico, donde todos ya estaban dormidos –Madara solo les dejó despedirse de su hermano, y luego los botó a sus respectivas habitaciones-, y la quietud y calma del lugar, le daban lugar a lo planeado con su hermano desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Y fue fácil, tal como para un ninja debe ser –no solo se mataba a la gente, el arte de la tortura siempre estuvo de parte de cualquier clan-. Meter los dedos en las cuencas de su hermano fue fácil, el romper el nervio óptico y sacar de la mejor forma posible el mayor tesoro de su hermanito no fue complicado, y el ver el orbe en sus manos fue… perturbadoramente fascinante.

Que nadie se equivoque, no hubo verdadero placer en arruinar la faz de su hermano –los ojos de Izuna eran el mayor encanto de su rostro-, pero dramatizar todo, diciendo que no sintió mayor pena en su vida sería mentir. El dolor de la pérdida ya vino cuando lo vio caer, ahora en cambio, el sacar provecho de lo que quedaba de su hermano le pareció un deber. Y otra parte de sí creía firmemente, que cada cosa de su hermano no era nada más que suya.

Sí, suena mal, pero Izuna habría reído con su pensar, y tal vez le hubiera dado una buena frase con cosas como _"mío",_ y el repetitivo "Nii-san", nunca deseado. Y después vendría el intento de olvidarse por un momento de la guerra y del todo. Ya que como guerreros eternos, a veces sentían ganas de consuelo –o placer… el placer era un buen placebo-, y… como hermanos deseaban un tiempo de calidad. Ah, sí, Izuna… Izuna le habría entendido porque aun con dolor él pensaba en deber, y con el deber pensaba un poco en venganza, y… con sus ojos pensaba en que no era suficiente.

A fin de cuentas él había dedicado su vida a Izuna –Izuna a la de él, todo fue equitativo-, y siendo que una parte importante de su vida se había ido, no se veía preparado para resignarse a la despedida –pero sí aceptaba a la muerte, siempre la aceptó… siempre la esperó-, y… no era suficiente. Los ojos de Izuna eran un tesoro, pero no eran suficientes.

Así que… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo hacer? ¿Cómo lograr encontrar algo más que los ojos para él?

Madara era escéptico a ese hecho. Lo demás de Izuna solo perecería bajo tierra, pasaría como con los tantos muertos que había visto en vida, y es más sino se deshacía rápido del cuerpo, se vería expuesto a un hedor insoportable. Debía resignarse, solo agarrar la pala, enterrarlo –solo, él quería despedirse a solas de su hermano-, y… bueno seguir viviendo, con su recuerdo… con sus ojos. Y aun con la resolución, él creía firmemente que no era suficiente.

Izuna se fue para siempre, y quería algo más de él para aferrarse. Para recordarlo. Para pasar ahora esas noches solitarias que él antes no pasó.

Delineó el rostro de su hermano, preguntándose qué hacer, cómo retener un poco más la obvia despedida. Pero sin respuesta, vio como mejor distracción el agarrar la mano de su hermano, y pasarla ahora por su cara. En todas esas partes que se sentían pegajosas por las lágrimas hace rato derramadas.

En un impulso metió un dedo en su boca, y lo mordió, no demasiado fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para sentir un insípido sabor metálico en el paladar. Se imaginó a Izuna diciendo que pare, que no lo haga, pero con esa expresión que le indicaba –eran sus ojos-, justo lo contrario. Madara sonrió al pensarlo, y… al ocurrírsele la mejor idea de conservación, y de un adiós donde no habría verdadera separación –ni pérdida-, volvió a enterrar los dientes en la piel.

.

Siempre supo que Izuna no sabía mal.

* * *

 _No tengo ni idea de si esto es un darkfic, ni sé si manejé bien al personaje principal, o siquiera si se entendió que el tema finalmente incurrido es el canibalismo._

 _Siento mucho si vuelvo desdichado a alguien porque usé esta pareja, para nada más que el canibalismo –admito que la necrofilia también me llamó, pero… no, el otro tema ganó-, y para colmo puede que haya sido algo mal usado, y… eso._

 _Bueno… como sea, aquí está mi fic. Juro que hice lo que pude y demás… ¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_


End file.
